


drive me crazy half the time

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Gen, mainly just me reveling in amy and jo living across the street from each other as adults, mentioned amy/laurie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: "Jo had a strong suspicion that it was less to do with growing up, and more to do with living in different houses that had helped her relationship with Amy. Much like how Teddy would drive her mad if she had to live with him, although he was her dearest friend. Well, perhaps that was why Amy and Laurie were so well-suited."For all their quarrels, Amy and Jo excelled at being neighbors.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	drive me crazy half the time

**Author's Note:**

> just love the fact that Amy moves in literally across the street from the March house once she’s married.

“Off with you! And never return!” Jo shouted merrily at Amy and Teddy’s backs.

“We shan’t!” Amy yelled back as Laurie doubled over laughing, before looping her arm through his and dragging him back to their home in quite an unladylike fashion. She looked back before reaching the bottom of the path and waved a spirited good-bye to her sister, practically skipping away.

Jo waved back energetically before slamming the door. She was still chuckling a bit as she returned to the sitting room and sprawled herself across the sofa. Marmee was past the point of even raising her eyebrow at Jo’s feet on the armrest.

“It pleases me greatly see you and Amy getting along so well now,” Marmee remarked, busily knitting a blanket for one of the twins.

“It is strange. Amy and I quarreled so often as girls, but now she is one of my closest confidants,” Jo admitted. It was to Amy that Jo confessed about Bhaer, her outrageously waggling eyebrows sending Jo into pitches of laughter. And it was Amy now that Jo could count upon to go for a skate, or to drag Laurie over, or to read her work and give Jo honesty.

“You were always so similar. You were too stubborn to get along as children, because neither of you would give in to keep peace. Adulthood has made you both more understanding, and given practice in patience.”

Jo had a strong suspicion that it was less to do with growing up, and more to do with living in different houses that had helped her relationship with Amy. Much like how Teddy would drive her mad if she had to live with him, although he was her dearest friend. Well, perhaps that was why Amy and Laurie were so well-suited.

Whatever the cause, Jo was glad to no longer be at odds with her youngest sister. She was happy now, not bitter, that Amy had taken the opportunity to travel Europe, especially as she told Jo excellent stories about her travels whenever asked. Amy had a knack for describing people in a rather wry way that Jo greatly appreciated, although the sharpness sometimes made Marmee frown or Meg gasp. There might have been rather too much description lavished on Parisian fashions, but overall Amy was a very satisfactory storyteller (no doubt due to Jo’s good influence).

Maybe Marmee was right, and age had softened both Jo and Amy’s roughest edges. Certainly, Jo could now concede that she and Amy were far more similar than she would have liked to admit as a girl. Their violent tempers, snapping like flames and then dissipating as though doused with water- leaving destruction and regret in their wake. Their appreciation for art, and desire to be renown. Lack of patience, talent for scolding, a certain sense of adventure that would not be contented with being merely a housewife. Amy’s sense of humor, now that she could bear teasing with good nature, aligned more with Jo and Teddy’s than anyone else in the family. And certainly, Amy delighted in Jo’s most salacious or mischievous plotlines!

After Beth’s passing, Jo temporarily experienced life with only one sister at her side. It had been nearly too devastating to bear. Although there would never be a way to fill the gaping hole Beth had left, it felt less vast with Amy returned to her side. And so conveniently next door! Jo could not keep her family gathered tightly around her within the March house, but Amy being just across the lane was a great balm to her soul. Jo was glad that the Laurence house now had a woman living there full-time once more, especially one so vibrant and bossy as Amy. Jo’s heart used to ache at the sight of Laurie returning home to that vast, grand, cold mansion to live practically in solitude. But with Amy there- Teddy had more than enough company now! And dear Mr. Laurence had a girl he could truly call his daughter once more, fussing over him and forcing conversation at meals.

And Jo could scribble away in her attic, glancing out the window occasionally to see Teddy and Amy on their lawn, or walking down to the pond, or even just smoke from the chimney confirming that the couple was inside and warm. In moments like that, Jo could pretend she was fifteen again- the whole world at her fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "im only me when im with you" by miss taylor swift! (don't ask how that popped into my head it just did). come bother me on twitter @f4lsegods and tumblr @falsergods


End file.
